Mafia Madness Event
The Mafia Madness event is an energy-based game where the player must perform crime in order to gather resources and defeat the leaders of the mafia. About First run The event first ran from April 3 – May 11, 2016. Event bonuses: * +20% Gold / XP * +20% Stone / Wood * Double Cards * Slightly Similar to Clean Energy Event *Event Code The currencies running in the event: * AP * Crystals * Pet Food * Dynamite * Sacrificial Offerings * Diamonds * Event Points Second run The second run, titled March Mafia Madness, began on March 3, 2017. Event bonuses: * +15% XP * +25% Gold Currencies: * Diamonds * AP * Infinity Matter * Pet Food * Crystals * Dynamite * Event Points Currencies Event Currencies used in this event: * Cash * Power * Energy * XP Playing Players are given cash, health, energy, power, and XP, required to perform specific (automated) tasks at the cost of Energy. Performing these tasks has a success rate dependent on the player's powerFormula for Boss's success rate (%): ((((Your power-BossMinPower)/(BossMinPower\cdot0.1))\cdot(4/3))+1/100) and the difficulty of the mission. Each task costs a specific amount of Energy to perform. Rewards are given for each successful task performed, while each time the task is successfully performed the tier percentage is increased for moving to the next tier. Once the tier reaches 100%, the player will be automatically moved up a tier for that mission, giving completion rewards. Unsuccessful tasks will force the player to lose Health. Players may increase their Power by purchasing weapons in the shop, or Cash income by purchasing buildings in BIZ. If a player reaches 0 Health, they will not be able to perform any tasks. Players may heal 10 Health at the cost of 5 Energy. Energy regenerates 1 every minute automatically. This increases by 1 with each level up. However, at Level 5 Energy regenerates 10 every minute automatically. Each time a player levels up, their maximum energy capacity increases every level as shown below: Areas Players may change areas from the MAP. Moving to a different location will allow the player to accomplish different tasks. In order to unlock the next area, the player must first defeat the most recent boss that is unlocked. Each area has a maximum tier of 5. When maxed, the rewards are massively decreased compared to the regular amount. |-|Brokend District= |-|Industrial Park= |-|BurpTown= |-|Sparrow City= |-|Trumpo's Quarter= Biz Players must claim the income earned from the resources in order to obtain the cash. Shop |-|Spiky Carrot=Formula for Power: Level \cdot 10 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 10 |-|Slingshot=Formula for Power: Level \cdot 20 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 40 |-|Hooligan Bat=Requires Level 2 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 30 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 90 |-|Dagger=Requires Level 2 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 40 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 160 |-|Fireman Axe=Requires Level 3 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 50 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 250 |-|Pistol=Requires Level 3 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 60 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 360 |-|Automatic Gun=Requires Level 4 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 70 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 490 |-|Grenade=Requires Level 4 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 80 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 640 |-|Bazooka=Requires Level 5 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 90 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 810 |-|Cosmic Atomizer=Requires Level 5 to unlock Formula for Power: Level \cdot 100 Formula for Cost: (Level+1) \cdot 1000 Event Point Recoup The Event Point Recoup system debuted in the second run of this Event. It is an experimental system designed to allow players who missed many of the previous Events to regain some of the missed Event Points. Recoup specifics for this event: *You can earn UP TO 15 additional EP by defeating the last boss, only if you are under the 480 threshold of 'earned' EP. *You have the option of a 3rd pack, ONLY if you are under the EP pack threshold of 27. Special Packs This event offers Multiple Special One-Time Packs that have a much better reward/cost rate than the average pack. During the event is the only time you will ever be able to purchase these packs. Note: Attempting to purchase 2 of the same pack will only credit diamonds! Mafia Madness's Special Packs: Spreadsheets First run only Calculator - Created by padd1ngton_bear (Zilla) # Download the sheet (File -> Download) # Scroll to Mafia Event with the slider (at the bottom) Mafia Madness Power Calculator - Created by UrzaKeFrostgard # Open the Google Doc # Add your Data # Follow the recommendation Category:Events